Lollipop Disaster
by Avie Raze
Summary: Kaname/Zero. Yaoi. This was not BETA--ed so don't be too harsh
1. Lollipop

Hello, so really quick I'm kinda putting off writing the next chapter in my story right now cause I hate my story but I felt like I should give you guys something so this is just a quick little smut piece there's nothing really to it  
Rating: I rated this T but if you guys think it should be higher I'll change it just let me know  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the Characters

* * *

Soft rose tinted lips opened slightly to allow a slick round blow pop to slide in. Zero's eyes slipped shut unconsciously as he sucked, hard, on the blow pop in his mouth before pulling it violently out causing a popping sound. The hunter pressed his lips together moving them forward and back as though he were smearing Chap Stick all over his luscious lips. A pink tongue darted out of its moist caverns to swipe across the red stained lips before slipping back in at a dangerously slow pace. Zero pressed the hard candy to his lips again not quite letting it slip past his lips yet. With the succulent candy still pressed against his lips Zero tilted his head up to the sky surveying the deep black night above his head. Swallowing Zero stretched his neck to one side to release some of the tension that had built up. His shirt, which had the two top buttons undone, slipped dangerously low as Zero continued to stretch allowing the creamy expanse of his collar bone to become exposed. Sighing again Zero allowed his tongue to rap around the width of the lollipop before playfully leaving slight licks to the candy.

Kaname had never seen a more aggravating, frustrating display in all his life. He shifted slightly in order to alleviate some of the tightness in his pants. The pureblood vampire attempted to breathe deeply through his nose in order to calm himself of his ever growing problem. That was not a good idea, the vampire king soon realized, as the wind had changed direction and instead of the calming smells of rain soaked grass and moonlit kissed leaves he got the smell of tuberose, amethyst flowers, and cherry. Kaname's eyes flashed a dangerous red, though it was not blood he was lusting after his prey should be much more frightened. But, unfortunately for the poor hunter he did not know of his imminent danger and therefore could not take appropriate action to save his…manliness. Instead, he doused the fiery lust that had begun to burn through Kaname's veins with oil. He took the blow pop back into his mouth sucking greedily at it, forcing explicit noises from the innocent looking candy. So absorbed in his candy, Zero didn't notice the dripping fluid that slipped from the side of his mouth and down to his chin. He also failed to notice the dangerous eyes that had shifted from hesitant to determined.

Before Zero could even blink he was on his back his arms pinned above his head and his blow pop, missing.

"Zero-kun, I've got something that's also cherry flavored." the breath on his neck sent shivers down his spine as he tried to calm his racing heart. "It's big and much more fun to…" the brunette above him gave a slight squeeze on his captured wrists, "suck."

* * *

A/N- If you didn't get it uh...sorry XD


	2. Popsicle

So I decided to change this from a one-shot to a collection of related one-shots that will lead to one delicious cherry flavored lemon. If you have any objections to this be sure to let me know.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own only the plot

* * *

He was sitting outside by the pool. It was a hot day, not scorching, but hot enough. It had been two weeks since summer break had started and he was just beginning to finally relax and fall into the monotonous laziness that accompanied the summer months.

Sighing he let his feet dangle into the chlorine filled pool. He slowly moved his feet watching as the water began swirl and awaken at his movement. After a moment of staring dazedly at the dancing water he shifted his attention the the white plastic wrapped item he had brought with him. Unwrapping the cool covering, he revealed a bright red popsicle. It had already begun to melt in the hot weather and the goop was slowly creeping it way down his hand and onto his slender wrist. He brought his tongue down to the base of the popsicle and dragged his tongue upward. He hummed appreciatively to himself at the wonderful taste of cherry that filled his senses. Hoping to drag all the delicious flavor of the popsicle as he could, he began to suck hard at the very top of the popsicle.

Suck. Slurp. Zero closed his eyes devoting all of his attention on the popsicle.

Suck. Hmmmm. Zero hummed around the delicious treat again.

Suck. He leaned his head back allowing the popsicle to _pop _out of his mouth.

A moment later a red tear fell onto Zero's bare chest. A second followed and dropped dangerously close to a succulent nipple. But, it too soon followed gravities course only to be stopped at the seam of swim trunks.

Kaname frowned to himself. His delectable little hunter was too fond of seductive foods and Kaname was worried his innocent little perfect end up putting a show on for the wrong person. Never did it cross Kaname's mind that he was the wrong person to on such a show for. He stared at Zero who wrapped his tongue around the teasing popsicle and pulled it down by its wooden stick. Zero then did something unexpected and pressed the whole five inch long popsicle into his mouth before dragging it out.

Kaname swallowed quickly and licked the saliva that had slipped out of his gapping mouth. That was it! His delicious, handsome, innocent, cute, little, uke needed to be taught a lesson, he needed to be punished and Kaname was all too happy to do it.

Poor unsuspecting Zero had no idea what the pureblood vampire that was hiding behind the bushed on the other side of the pool had in store for him. If he did, if only he had known, he would have run until he caught the sun. But unfortunately poor Zero did not know that he was being hunted nor that he was about to be punished in the most sinful of ways. So, he merely sat with his legs dangling in the pool, with drops of cherry flavored popsicle running down his chest and stomach, sucking in an almost devious manner at the tempting popsicle.

Kaname wasted no more time. He somehow managed to jump clear of the pool and land perfectly, gracefully with one foot on either side of Zero's knees.

Zero started, "What the fuck!" Zero was now staring at a clothed but straining erection that was not more than two inches from his face.

Kaname let a wicked smirk slip onto his dusty pink lips. He dropped to his knees so he was straddling Zero's hips and pushed roughly on one of Zero's shoulders. Kaname stared down at the delicious expanse of skin laid before him. His tongue darted out to lick up one of the trail of red tears.

"Zero-kun you should be more careful." He licked and nipped at another one of those sinful red trails. "You never know who may be watching."

Zero glared at the pureblood atop him, "There aren't many perverted guys around who would have the balls to pounce me."

Kaname smirked, "Still, you need to be punished so you'll understand the consequences of your carelessness." Kaname snatched the popsicle from the hunters hand and dragged it sensuously down a pert nipple. "This will be a punishment," Kaname bit harshly at the aroused nipple successfully ripping a gasping moan from Zero's lips. "You will never forget."

* * *

Well thanks for reading. Please review.


	3. Pocky Part 1

Hey everyone hope you're still liking this little collection. This one will be a two shot. Oh and heads up there is only one more chapter after this before I make a delicious lemon to pull it all together. That means that this story will either change to M or I will have to put the lemon as its own story please let me know what you think I should do; separate it or just change the story to M.

Huge thanks to starberries bite thanks so much for the idea of having Zero be smexy in front of the night class.

Without further ado: Pocky (part 1)

* * *

Class change over was about to begin. The evening was cool as fall was slowly approaching. As Zero stood silently on his side of the walkway, he began to contemplate. Why on earth did they not have cherry flavored pocky? Zero mulled it over while finishing off one of the delicious but not cherry flavored pocky. Zero could find no logical answer to his inquiry. So instead of sucking on a delicious flavored cherry pocky he was stuck with strawberry.

Zero continued to contemplate his horrible luck of not being able to obtain cherry flavored pocky and thus fucking up my cherry themed story. He hardly even took notice of the night class filing out of their dorm and the girls going wild behind him. So long as they stayed behind the line he really didn't care what they did. Zero broke out another stick of pocky. Holding it parallel to the ground he wrapped his tongue around it and began to pump the sweet stick through the cavern he'd created with his tongue.

What the hell was wrong with those pocky people? How could you not have cherry flavored pocky? He began to lusciously lick the strawberry flavored stick. Wrapping his tongue around the sweet pocky that was now perpendicular to the ground, he paused. Was it that hard to make a cherry flavored pocky? Perhaps the juices were hard to coax out of a cherry? Taking notice of his pocky again Zero slipped it out of its hot mushy prison. He then placed the tip just barely in his mouth before sucking. The pocky began to slip into his mouth causing his cheeks to hallow out slightly as well. After the pocky was in all the way to the last of the sweet coating leaving only the very end of the biscuit hang out his mouth he began to push it back out again. In, out, in, out at a torturously slow pace. Why on earth did they not have cherry flavored pocky? It just wasn't reasonable.

Kaname had suspected nothing. He was innocently, well as innocently as a blood sucking, over dominating seme could be, waiting for the change over to begin. Sure, he was excited to see his cute little uke. That scowling face, those fiery lavender eyes, that strong lithe body, oh, he couldn't wait. But never did he expect the scene he had stumbled onto or rather into. For as soon as the doors opened for changeover to begin he noticed with shock that the hunter was about to devour a strawberry coated pocky. Kaname was sure his pace slowed until it was at a complete stop in front of the hunter. The hunter was too deep in thought to even notice but the fan girls noticed and they also noted that Kaname wasn't staring at one of them but rather at the sensual perfect.

Aido was excited as ever to get out to his screaming fans. When the doors opened he immediately began to wave. He looked to Yuuki's side first waving and "shooting" and causing a mass frenzy but when he looked to Kiryuu's side he fell into a state of shock. There was their brazen, stubborn, rude perfect with a stick of pocky being seductively handled in his mouth. Aido was at a complete stand still. He felt the blood rush to his face and his mouth fall open giving him the look of a gaping fish. Since when was the hunter able to look so seductive. But as he was taking in the perfects looks he noticed something. He wasn't really looking at the perfect he was imagining K-K-KAIN? Oh shit.

Shiki was bored as usual. The doors swung open indicating class change over was beginning. Shiki stared ahead of him thinking about how he wished the night would go faster so he could go back to bed. His thoughts kept lazily passing through his mind until he realized that most of the night class had stopped and were staring at something or rather someone. Shiki looked over at what was causing the commotion. Shiki took in the sight of the hunter practically pleasuring a stick of strawberry pocky. The hunter also seemed to be in a trance. His eyes were glazed over and he didn't take notice of the way he had made a certain pureblood's world stop. Shiki let a very Kuran looking smirk cross his face before addressing the hunter.

"Ne, Perfect-kun whatcha thinkin' about?" Shiki asked in a bored tone successfully bringing the hunter out of his trance to notice that the entire night class had stopped and was staring at him.

"Get moving. Class is about to begin." The night class excluding Kaname and Shiki began to move forward.

"Hey Shiki why don't they have cherry flavored pocky?" Zero asked once most of the night class and the day class had departed.

You would like cherries, Shiki thought amusedly to himself. "It needs a lot of coaxing to get all the cherry juice out. Its quite a stubborn fruit. The pocky people didn't want to put in the effort" Zero hmmed at Shiki's explanation.

Shiki then began to walk away leaving only Kaname and Zero, Yuuki had already gone off to patrol the grounds. "I think cherry flavored pocky would probably be the best pocky out there though, if you into that." Shiki threw the comment over his shoulder.

Zero stared after him contemplatively and then nipped at the tip of the pocky.

Kaname growled lowly, "My room one hour be there or I will hunt you down and screw you into the dirt."

* * *

Like I said at the top this will be a two shot so you'll get Kaname Zero action in the next part of Pocky  
Thanks Review?


	4. Pocky Part 2

So I updated twice in one day. I think its a sign of the apocalypse. Anyways this is the end of Pocky.

FlyingSquirrelOfDarkness you have the most awesomest name in the world.

* * *

Zero refused. He refused to go see that stupid, arrogant, horny, pureblood. An hour, the hour, had just past and instead of going to Kaname's room like the pureblood demanded he tried to lose himself in the forest. He took out another pocky stick this time though it was vanilla. If he couldn't have cherry he might as well have his next favorite flavor.

Zero continued to wander. It was six minutes past the hour and he was sure the pureblood had noticed that he wasn't going to show. Zero sighed, resigning himself to his fate. That idiot pureblood, always making it seem as though he was trying to be sexual when he wasn't.

Zero rolled his eyes then took a deep breath and broke out into a dead sprint. He felt the pureblood, who was still about a mile away, lock onto his position. Zero still had the pocky hanging out his mouth when the pureblood finally caught him. Kaname tackled Zero to the ground and grabbed the pocky out of his mouth.

"I told you I would screw you into the dirt." Kaname spoke with an annoyance lacing his words. "Or do you want me to screw you that bad."

"Oh shut up you prick. Every fucking time I eat something you make it sexual. You make it seem as though I'm trying to seduce you or something. Well, you know what, I'll show you sexual eating you fucking idiot." With his rant complete Zero stole back his pocky, pushed the pureblood off him, bit the pocky in half and walked away from the shocked pureblood.

"Go ahead Zero, show me what it means to eat food sexually. In the end it will still be me devouring you for dessert." Kaname smirked to himself popping a stick of cherry flavored pocky in his mouth.

* * *

Uh-oh Zero. Hey if you review I bet I'll update faster. ;)


	5. Ice Cream

So this was supposed to be the chapter with the lemon but I thought Kaname could use a little pay back from Zero before he gets to ravish him. Anyways enjoy

* * *

This was it, Zero thought to himself. It had been three days since the pocky incident and he had finally figured out what he was going to do. Oh the pureblood was going to regret jumping him. Oh most certainly. Zero had it all figured out. Kaname was coming over for a "family" dinner tonight. Zero, of course, was forced to make the dinner as well as the desert. Therefore, Zero had suggested to the chairman that, after dinner, they all go out for ice cream. Yes, YES! Revenge would be sweet* for Zero. He almost cackled in delight at the idea but withheld his boisterous jubilance in favor of a well practiced smirk.

Tightly clutching the bowl in his hands, Zero's began to whisk the sauce. Zero had decided that dinner tonight would be more western style. So, he was making a very classic and very expensive dinner. He had picked up four small filet mignons which were currently being cooked in the oven. He had also decided to make a light red wine sauce which he was currently whisking away at. He had also decided to make creamed spinach and light fluffy mashed potatoes. But all of it mattered not, because it was the food that he wasn't making that would make this night all the better.

When Zero had spontaneously said that he would show Kaname what it was like when he was purposely eating something seductively he hadn't quite understood the implication of his words till later. Once he had calmed down however, Zero understood he would be in a world of large sticky sweets if he didn't plan this out perfectly. See, Zero understood that if he were alone with Kaname or if it was just Kaname and his little minions he would just be able to drag Zero away whenever he wanted. But, if they were with Yuuki and the chairman when all of this went down Kaname would have to contain himself and be forced to endure the slow and excruciating torture Zero had in mind for him.

Zero's thoughts continued on this way but as the moment of truth began to arrive waves of nervousness and doubt began to steadily cross his mind. But Zero had his mind made up and there was no way he was going to be a little bitch about the whole thing and not go through with it. So when Zero finally got to the ice cream store he was ready to make his move.

"I'll have a very berry strawberry." Yuuki spoke with a large smile as she stared at the cute ice cream server boy, person.

"Very berry strawberry suites you well my dear." Chairman Cross spoke with a large smile mirroring his "daughter". "I'll have a nutty coconut" Yuuki snickered at the chairman. "He's nutty that's for sure." Yuuki whispered to Kaname and Zero as she walked by to get a booth. Kaname smiled at her and Zero did the same trying to hold back a snicker of his own.

Kaname was next and ordered a mint chocolate chip whispering, "just in case" before he followed after Yuuki.

Zero stepped up to the counter, "I'll have vanilla in a sugar cone."

"Hmmm don't you normally get cherry jubilee." the chairman questioned with a slightly raised eyebrow. It wasn't like Zero to stray from the norm.

"Second favorite flavor." Zero stated emotionlessly before going to sit down.

Zero approached the booth and as always Yuuki stood up to allow him to sit next to the window. Sliding into the booth, he waited for Yuuki to sit back down. The pureblood sat directly across from him. Zero smirked, perfect.

The chairman finally sat down sealing Kaname's fate. Soon the chit chattering began as Yuuki and the chairman drilled Kaname with questions about his work and other various things. Zero took no notice of it at all. Instead, he waited, waited until his ice cream was slightly melted, waited until Kaname looked him dead in the eyes.

Now. Zero locked eyes with the pureblood. He dragged his tongue slowly across the ice cream. The white ice cream contrasted nicely with the bright pink of his tongue. Zero kept his face completely impassive as he licked deviously at the cum colored ice cream. He sucked at the top of the ice cream causing a delicious slurping sound to echo through the pureblood's ears.

"Kaname?" Yuuki attempted to catch her dear older brother's attention.

"I'm sorry Yuuki what did you say?" Kaname flashed her a warm smile as he attempted to devote at least a little bit of attention to her. But he found that more than half his attention was on the hunter who continued to do painfully seductive things to that ice cream cone. Neither of Kaname's other companions took notice of Zero's eating skills, but Kaname found himself having a hard time staying composed and his pants seemed to be getting tighter by the moment.

Zero on the other hand was desperately trying to drag anything other than composure out of the pureblood. Zero knew he had the pureblood's full attention and he was determined to use it to its fullest. He dragged his strong, well practiced, tongue over and in between his fingers that had become sticky with that sweet white substance. Noticing he wasn't going to be able to get all the substance off his fingers this way Zero switched the hand that was holding his ice cream. He then slipped one finger into his mouth sucking it before adding a second sucking a little more before adding a third sucking again and then slowly removing them from his mouth causing a string of saliva to connect his fingers and his plump deviously smirking lips.

The chairman abruptly stood up, "well if you'll excuse me I must use the little boys room." Kaname, Yuuki, and Zero all simultaneously shook their heads. Yuuki stood up after her adopted father and announced she also had to use the washroom. This left Zero and Kaname.

Zero had just popped the last bit of his ice cream in his mouth allowing a single little drip of his second favorite ice cream flavor to slip out from the corner of his mouth. He allowed Kaname to watch it for a moment before he devilishly licked it away.

"Kaname," Zero broke through Kaname's lusty haze.

"Yes Zero?"

"Can I try your ice cream?" Zero asked not allowing a single emotion flitter across his face. Kaname rose an eyebrow slightly but nodded extending his hand with the ice cream in to Zero. Instead of grabbing the ice cream cone Zero grabbed Kaname's wrist and took a long lick of Kaname's ice cream. Zero captured the pureblood's eyes in a smoldering gaze as he dragged his tongue over Kaname's long fingers which happened to be covered in ice cream.

Kaname felt his heart race and suddenly he wondered if he would be able to walk out here with the large erection he was sporting. In fact his manhood was starting to become incredibly uncomfortable and he was sure that if he didn't fix his problem soon he would have a serious painful issue later. But just as he was about to confront Zero Yuuki and Cross came back and sat down. They all continued chattering while Kaname tried to calm down his raging issue.

"I'm going to head back I've got some homework I have to do." Zero stated and began to inch his way out as Yuuki got up allowing him to go.

"Alright, bye Zero don't work to hard."

"Bye" Zero said nonchalantly but just as he was about leave the ice cream store completely he turned back and stared at Kaname. He let his tongue poke out to take a light lick at the part of his lip covering his fangs before smirking and disappearing into the cooling night.

* * *

* hahaha get it sweet, candy, ice cream, pocky, sweet! hahaha I thought it was funny.

Anyways Review it actually does make me update faster. ^_^


	6. Sunday

Oh hey there...uh how's it going? Ok I know I haven't been around, personal issues and what not, and I know this isn't a full lemon. I apologize uh don't kill me, I love you, sometimes. ^_^

* * *

"God damn it Kaname!" Zero yelled as he tugged at the ropes that bound his hands above his head. He was tied to Kaname's bed and completely stripped of all clothing. Kaname said nothing as he continued to rummage through the large tub of food he had dragged from underneath his bed.

"Now, now, Zero. No need to get testy" Kaname spoke as he straddled the red faced hunter. In his hand was a box of. HOLY SHIT, was that cherry pocky!

"HOW! Where did you get cherry pocky?" Zero asked in astonishment. Desire flooded his eyes as Kaname pulled a stick out of the box.

"Want one Zero?" he ask popping one end into his mouth and leaning down. Zero nodded and hesitantly took the other end into his mouth staring into the lusty eyes of the pureblood on top of him. Kaname bit his end of the pocky and swallowed it down before taking another bite of the pocky. As much as Zero wanted to revel in the deliciousness that was a cherry flavored pocky he was a little startled at the fact that Kaname's face was getting closer and closer. Biting and swallowing his own part of the pocky Zero desperately tried to move his face away but Kaname was quick and grasped his chin. Pressing the pocky to Zero's soft pink lips, Kaname guided the sweet treat back into Zero's warm caverns. Zero's eyebrows were knitted together as he stared up with vulnerable, helpless eyes. It was a look so unaccustomed to Zero's face Kaname couldn't help but want to complete devour his uke. He continued to bite down until he reached Zero's succulent lips. There he pressed a hard demanding kiss upon Zero's lips.

Zero was a touch concerned. While the cherry flavored pocky was quite delicious and the kiss wasn't too bad either, as they both broke away, releasing hot puffs of air, Zero couldn't help but wonder where all this was leading. Zero watched helplessly, as Kaname used his mental powers to send a bottle of chocolate syrup to the bed.

"Kaname you can't be seriously thinking of using that?" Zero spoke as anxiety swirled in the tone of his voice. Kaname simply smirked and popped the top. "Kaname, you'll get the sheets all dirty and gross."

Kaname's smirk just grew wider, "Say; Kaname don't you'll make me all" Kaname paused allowing a little drip of chocolate to fall in between his pointer and middle finger. He pressed his fingers together before pulling them apart, "sticky." He spoke in a slightly higher cuter tone of voice as he stared down smugly at his captive. "And maybe I'll consider your plea."

Zero glared a glare so intense that the God of death would have wet his pink frilly undies. "Listen here you son of a bitch." Zero spoke in a loud angry voice, thrashing about in his binds, "If you put so much as one drop of that stuff on me I'll-" Unfortunately Zero never got to finish his threat, or promise, rather as chocolate syrup was squeezed on to his face.

Zero scrunched up his face in an attempt to protect his eyes. Thus he did not see the devious glint in Kaname's eyes nor the hand that swiftly made its way to Zero's succulent lips. Kaname pushed two fingers past Zero's soft pouty lips and proceeded to pry the reluctant boys mouth open. When he had successfully opened Zero's mouth wide enough he deftly maneuvered the chocolate syrup above his mouth and proceeded to pour copious amounts into Zero's already delicious cavern.

Zero sputtered and coughed as he attempted to swallow the sticky substance that was invading his mouth. Kaname smiled at the flush faced teen below him before swooping down to plant a starved kiss on his lovers mouth.

Zero moaned into the kiss just barely being able to taste the slight remnants of cherry flavored pocky on Kaname's tongue. They battled for dominance though both parties knew Zero didn't have a chance. Zero's tongue was far to sticky to be able to move as agilely as Kaname's was and therefore Kaname quickly gained the upper hand.

After throughly stating his dominance in the battle of the tongues, Kaname proceeded to detach his mouth from the intoxicatingly sweet ones that belonged to the lovely boy beneath him. He then swiped his pink tongue across the bridge of Zero's nose where there was an abundance of chocolate syrup. He smiled at the sticky glare he received from Zero before continuing lower with his chocolate syrup in hand. He proceeded to draw long trails of delicious chocolate syrup down Zero's sumptuous tummy. He drew circles around each nipple but denied his adorable lover the pleasure of direct stimulation. He discarded the chocolate syrup, momentarily, to lavish his lover with swipes of his skilled tongue and painfully arousing nips of his teeth.

He drew his tongue lazily down the center of Zero's chest. He continued until he reached Zero's belly button where he quickly dipped his tongue into its cavern. Deciding that the chocolate syrup needed to be complimented with something else, he used his convenient mental abilities to lift a can of whip cream into his hand. He sat up locking eyes with his delicious desert, who had just taken notice of the whip cream.

"No way." Zero shook his head. "You can't be serious." Zero stared incredulously at Kaname, who simply shook the can. "God damn it you perverted idiotic vamp-" Kaname squirted a large amount into Zero's loudly protesting mouth. Zero coughed and choked before swallowing.

"Would you stop doing that." Kaname said nothing still staring directly into Zero's eyes even as he squirted a large amount of whip cream on a cherry red nipple. Zero gasped as his protests caught in his throat.

"You were saying Zero." Kaname spoke as a smile drifted onto his face. He enjoyed the way Zero's back arched just slightly and his eyes rolled back ever so subtly before being hidden behind closed lid.

Zero sighed. Despite his protests and his extreme dislike of being sticky and gross, he couldn't deny this was enjoyable.

"I was saying," Zero spoke deliberately. He lifted his legs hooked his ankles together around the pureblood's back forcing the dominating male closer to him. "Give me another cherry pocky." Kaname smiled happily at his adorable lover. He happily complied, once Zero had released him. "And quite spraying things into my mouth I'm gonna choke and die. If you want to silence me you should do it like this." With that Zero sliced his bound hands with his vampiric claws, flipped Kaname onto his back, and placed a harsh demanding kiss on the vampire kings lips.

Zero's tongue invaded Kaname's mouth. Their tongues swirled together and Zero nipped at Kaman's upper and then lower lip. But Kaname was having none of it. He quickly flipped Zero back into his position and pinned Zero's hands on either side of his head.

"I don't think so Zero-chan. You've been a very naughty boy. No desert for you." Kaname tsked at him and Zero rolled his eyes.

"It's all in your head, you moron." Zero sighed. Zero attempted to suppress a shiver as the whipped cream drifted down his abdomen.

* * *

Well it was something, review or don't. No really review.


End file.
